Sensei Rivaille
by RivaillePolice
Summary: A fic about Levi as a Literature professor and Eren as a sophomore student in highschool. Levi is in his 20's in this AU, Eren is 16. Highschool AU. Ereri. Yaoi.


**Okay! So this fanfic was dedicated to two people on Twitter, SenseiLevi and SchoolgirlEren, but I don't think they're going to do much roleplaying now...**

**But anyway, this is now just dedicated to SenseiLevi.**

* * *

**Warning: This will have smut. Hardly any plot, except the one that brings them together to fuck, basically. Ereri. NSFW for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Eren woke up slowly to the feeling of his adopted sister, Mikasa, who was jabbing him in the stomach. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his face to awaken further. He took a glance at the digital clock next to his bed on the nightstand and saw it blinking with the 6:35 AM. Great, five minutes late. He sat up and threw the comforter off his body, dismissing Mikasa so he could dress in private. His phone started ringing and he picked it up, unlocked it, and headed towards his closet. He replied to the text message from Armin and then threw it casually onto his bed, pulling out a pair of jeans, a light grey long sleeved v-neck, and a brown sweater. He got dressed and tucked his phone into his rear pocket. Yawning tiredly, he walked out of his room and to the kitchen for breakfast. He smiled when the smell of bacon and eggs filled his senses.

He thanked Mikasa for the food and made himself a plate. He ate rather quickly and yawned again, checking the time on the clock on the wall. It was 6:55 AM now. He sighed in relief and headed off to school with his grey Jansport, littered with buttons and pins of all sorts. The cold air was rather bickering at first but he got used to it. He did some calculations within his head to determine how long it'll take to make it to school. He lived three blocks away from Rose-Maria High, so it'd only take him about fifteen minutes to get to the front gate, and then another fifteen minutes to find his first class.

He looked around his neighborhood and smiled at the scenery. Sakura trees and apple trees were in full bloom at this time. He it all in with a blissful smile on his face.

He got to the front gate at the time he expected and immediately began looking for his class, ENG-34. It only took him ten minutes to find it and he quickly hurried in to grab a good seat up front, with five minutes to spare.

Eren waited quietly, thinking to himself. It was his first day at this school, being new to the neighborhood and the other students aside from his few friends, Armin, Jean, Marco, and Annie. He was thinking he might've gotten the class wrong since the teacher was no where to be found. Oh, but then there was a gasp from several females behind him.

"Oh my god, it's Levi Sensei!"

" Ahh~ he's so handsome!

"Look, look, he's looking over here!"

A short male, around 163 cm tall and looking around 20 years old, walked in and glared at almost every student available, lingering longer on Eren for a bit. He clicked his tongue and turned around to write his name on the board like every professor was supposed to do on the first day of school. 'Sensei Rivaille' was written delicately on the black board, the last letter of Rivaille swooping out and curving under the whole name. The professor adjusted his glasses and turned to face the class once more, looking as irritated as ever. He loosened his tie slightly and walked around his desk, leaning against the darkened red wood. "My name, as some of you know, is Levi Rivaille, but for respectful purposes you must call me either Sensei or Sir Rivaille. If I'm in a good mood I might let you just call me Rivaille. I will be your literature professor for this year. Now, let's get started."

The way his voice sounded must've been absolutely sinful because Eren swore he just heard rushing waters behind him as some girls squealed in delight. His attention was caught once more as Levi stood in front of his desk, a strong hand leaning on it as he spoke to the class. Once the whole speech was finished, two students were picked to pass out the literature books.

Levi walked back to his desk and sat on top of it, his legs crossed and his head tilted to the side, "The first works of literature will be by William Shakespere, by now you should know him since you all are sophmores. By next quarter we should be on to Edgar Allen Poe, the famous writer of suspense and drama." Levi let a small smile grace his features for a split second before continuing, "Once you have your book, open to page 394 and start with the quickwrite and vocabulary terms. If you have any questions after you're done with the assigned work, just be quiet and wait for further instructions. You have twenty minutes so don't slack off." He then unfolded his legs and got off the desk so he could sit normally in the black leather chair behind the desk.

Eren looked at the time and groaned, noticing that only fifteen minutes passed, leaving one-hundred and eleven minutes left of class. He cursed internally and pouted, before flinching when the professor snapped a ruler against the desk to get the students to work.

'This is going to be a long sophmore year...' They both thought in unison, both with different meanings.

* * *

**Okay, I admit, not a very interesting start, but I'm trying to finish some other things as well.**

**Until next time!**

**~RivaillePolice**


End file.
